leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ahri/@comment-44407962-20191114081951/@comment-26808509-20191125172350
It's an interesting take, but I'm not actually certain that it would be a good one. The current iteration allready works on Q or W alone if more than once instance hits the same enemy. I don't know if your version would do the same but let's assume it does. In that case it would be a nerf, because only one spell would be on cooldown. But also this: the passive not having a cooldown would eventually result in Ahri having the speedbuff for almost the whole fight. An example: You R1 + E onto the enemy, proc the speedboost for the first time. You follow up with Q, hitting both instances to proc it a second time (or if the same spell can not proc it on it's own as we assumed, then you can use R2 in conjunction with Q). And lastly you use W (and R3) to proc it a third time. And not only would you have the speedboost for the whole fight, you would also increase its strength everytime you proc'ed it because more and more spells will be on cooldown. This eventually means that Ahri will be able to use all 3 dashes aggressively and then have an pretty sizable movementspeed buff of 30% to run out after it. Also consider this: Ahri is supposed to be voulnerable if she doesn't have her R. That's why her speed boost is so minor in the first place. However, with this iteration of her passive, she would be compensated because instead of 20% she would gain 25% movementspeed if she has her R on cooldown and triggers her passive with an E + Q combo. And that's not supposed to happen. Ahri's passive is pretty unsatisfing, especially in the early stages of the game. We all agree with that. But there is good reason for that. Or at least, there was good reason at the time. Historicly, Ahri was too safe after they nerfed her damage and turned her into a kiting mage. However, they didn't want to go back and make her a full on assassin again because it felt bad to play against for a lot of players. Which I don't agree with but I understand it. The insane movementspeed had to go, the former passive was moved into her Q (understandable, you every only triggered it with Q anyway) and they needed a replacement passive. One that didn't give her damage (as they didn't want to make her an assassin again) and instead one that gave her utility. But only minor utiltiy, because otherwise it would make her too safe again. They wanted to find a middle ground between assassin Ahri and kiting mage Ahri. Now, meta has shifted and Ahri is nowehere to be seen. And this "inbetween" is exactly the reason for that. She isn't safe enough against all those assassins and mobile bruisers anymore and she doesn't deal enough damage to compete with assassins or burst mages. She has no role at the moment. And to my mind, her passive is not the place to start changing her. At least not without completely reworking it and rebalancing the whole champion again. If at all, the only change on her passive that I would want is that she is ghosted for the duration, so she can walk through units for better repositioning of her Q. If she is supposed to stay the way she is, as a kiting mage/ assassin hybrid, all she needs are minor damage tweaks. Cause right now her damage is subpar. Even for a kiting mage. The game around her has shifted, damage is everywhere at the moment. And she lacks it. Higher AP ratio on her R would be a good start and then go from there. However, if they really want to solve the problem and don't want to keep buffing and nerfing her damage depending on the meta and items, they have to finally start working at her W. Cause that's the ability that gates her the most. Her passive would be the next step after W. But again, that would be another rework that would require complete rebalance and I doubt that Riot has interest in that.